Doze Maneiras Infalíveis de Enfeitiçar Bruxas
by Ilyanna
Summary: O primeiro de uma série de Missing Moments de Deathly Hallows [Ron & Hermione]


A fanfic a seguir é a primeira de uma série de one-shots para os "Missing Moments" em _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, todos envolvendo Ron e Hermione.

**DOZE MANEIRAS INFALÍVEIS DE ENFEITIÇAR BRUXAS**

Já passava das sete da noite. A Sra. Weasley havia acabado de encher os pratos de todos sentados à mesa e ocupava seu próprio lugar para comer sua parte da sopa de cebola.

Fred e George estavam n'A Toca também; haviam chegado na noite passada, aparentemente para ficar. Os únicos Weasleys ausentes naquela noite eram Percy (cuja ausência não era lamentada por ninguém além da Sra. Weasley) e o Sr. Weasley.

Ron olhava a comida em seu prato sem realmente se interessar. Fazia duas semanas que ele voltara de Hogwarts e estava sem se corresponder com ninguém desde então. As notícias que recebia eram extremamente vagas: _Harry está bem, a Ordem vai proteger a família dele_._ A casa de Hermione está sob vigilância da Ordem_. Mas não havia nada consistente. Sempre a Ordem, a Ordem, a Ordem. Ele não queria saber sobre a Ordem, ele queria notícias _concretas_. Ele_ precisava_ de notícias concretas. O Sr. Weasley parecia entender isso, pois da última vez que Ron perguntara sobre os Granger, ele sorriu de maneira compreensiva, e disse que Hermione logo estaria n'A Toca. Mas quando e como ela chegaria ali, ninguém parecia fazer questão de explicar.

Seu estômago roncou e ele pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos. Ninguém na mesa parecia ter notado sua falta de apetite, o que ele achou extremamente conveniente. Começou a tomar sua sopa distraidamente e em menos de cinco minutos percebeu que não conseguiria engolir mais nada. Ao afastar seu prato de si, a Sra. Weasley o encarou, incrédula.

- Roniquinho, o que foi? Não gostou da sopa?

- Nah mãe... é só que... eu estou sem fome. – Ron respondeu, ciente de que suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. Nunca antes havia ficado sem fome. O fato não passou despercebido ao restante da mesa. Fred e George trocaram olhares significativos, mas por algum motivo deixaram passar a piada, e Ginny o encarou por um tempo, o rosto impassível.

- Bem, bem... – a Sra. Weasley disse, meio sorrindo, meio exasperada – mas eu não quero saber de ninguém descendo na cozinha de madrugada!

Era a deixa que Ron estava esperando. Usando sua varinha para colocar seu prato sobre a pia (era ótimo finalmente poder usar magia em casa), ele se levantou e seguiu para seu quarto. Jogou-se em cima da cama e ficou olhando para as paredes, sem realmente ver alguma coisa. Seus pensamentos estavam longe dali, e foi soltando um palavrão que ele deu um pulo quando Fred e George aparataram em seu quarto.

- Agora Roniquinho, não deixe a mãe saber que você disse isso! – Fred falou, sentando-se na cama de Ron.

- É, eu não duvido que ela seja capaz de lavar sua boca com sabão se te ouvir dizendo essas coisas! – George completou.

- O que vocês querem? – Ron perguntou, mal-humorado.

- Fred e eu estivemos pensando –

- E decidimos que está na hora de passarmos algumas instruções para nosso irmão mais novo.

- Que instruções? – Ron os encarava desconfiado.

- Tudo em nome da Família Weasley, claro. – Fred disse sorrindo.

- Não podemos deixar você arruinar nosso nome –

- Ou nossa fama. – Fred completou.

- Por isso – George tirou sua varinha do bolso – resolvemos te ajudar. _Accio Livro_!

Um livro caiu no colo de George.

- E _isso_, maninho, vai te ajudar muito!

- Sua salvação, eu diria.

- Um_ livro_? No que um livro vai me ajudar? E vocês estão me chamando de louco pra precisar de ajuda?

- Mas é claro que você precisa de ajuda! Agora que você passou pela frustração de um primeiro relacionamento –

- Está na hora de aprender o jeito Weasley de tratar as mulheres!

- Isso aqui, maninho, – George disse, entregando o livro para Ron – não é um livro qualquer, certo, Fred?

- De maneira nenhuma, George. Esse livro é uma preciosidade. Acho que aprendi mais com ele do que com qualquer outro livro que eu tenha lido em Hogwarts.

- Com exceção de que você não leu nenhum outro livro em Hogwarts.

Ron olhou para o livro receoso. Antes que pudesse elaborar qualquer coisa em resposta a seus irmãos, eles levantaram da cama.

- E se eu fosse você, Roniquinho, – Fred disse – eu começaria agora pelo capítulo quatro.

- Sim, antes do pai voltar trazendo a Hermione. – George piscou e os dois desaparataram.

Então Hermione iria pr'A Toca naquela noite! Ron destrancou a porta de seu quarto, e a deixou entreaberta. Voltou pra sua cama, tentando arrumar os cabelos inconscientemente, e pegou o presente de Fred e George.

Não era um livro muito grosso; sua capa era azul e as letras douradas do título mudavam de lugar, o que fez Ron gastar pelo menos dois minutos para descobrir que tratava-se de "Doze Maneiras Infalíveis de Enfeitiçar Bruxas". Ele se perguntou se as letras dançantes eram um feitiço de Fred e George para que Molly não descobrisse do que se tratava.

Ainda desconfiado, abriu no capítulo quatro: _A Arte do Galanteio: Como Elogiar Uma Bruxa Sem Despertar Sua Ira_. Ron sentiu suas orelhas arderem. Apesar de ligeiramente envergonhado por pensar que Fred e George desconfiavam de seus sentimentos por Hermione, sua curiosidade o venceu.

Estava entretido no capítulo sete (_A Arte da Sedução: Dos Olhares aos Beijos_) quando ouviu a voz de sua mãe ecoando na sala. Fechou o livro rapidamente e o colocou embaixo do travesseiro. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, arrumando os cabelos e alisando a frente de suas vestes.

E ele a viu. Hermione estava exatamente da maneira como ele se lembrava dela: os cabelos armados, o sorriso incerto, o olhar... havia algo diferente no olhar dela. Parecia estar mais... determinado. Ron terminou de descer as escadas lentamente, e a onda de alívio que o invadira ao ver Hermione desapareceu. Havia algo errado com ela.

- Hermione? – ele disse.

- Ron! – ela sorriu.

Incerto sobre abraçá-la ou não, Ron apenas deu dois tapinhas em seu ombro e esperou que fosse o suficiente para demonstrar o quanto ele estava feliz em vê-la. Pensou no que o autor de _Doze Maneiras Infalíveis de Enfeitiçar Bruxas_ diria se o visse fazendo isso.

- Erm... que bom te ver! – ele tentou se lembrar de algum dos elogios que lera ainda há pouco no livro, mas não conseguia – você está... erm... foi tudo bem?

- Ah sim, sim. Seu pai – ela apontou para o Sr. Weasley, que estava sentado à mesa, tomando a sopa que a Sra. Weasley servira – me trouxe por Aparatação Acompanhada.

- E seus pais?

O olhar dela mudou, mas Ron não teve muito tempo para tentar decifrar do que poderia se tratar, porque naquele momento a Sra. Weasley a puxou para a mesa, sem aceitar um não como resposta.

- Mãe, acho que eu também vou querer um prato de sopa. – Ron disse, sentando-se de frente para Hermione – Me deu fome.

Ele sorriu incerto para ela, que retribuiu. Não importava o que havia de errado; Hermione estava ali, e Ron poderia ajudá-la com o que quer que fosse.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Dedico essa fanfic à beta reader e amiga Val Weasley, e também à Kakazinha, pelas conversas intermináveis sobre Snape, Harry, Ron, Voldemort e suas respectivas varinhas. 


End file.
